


扯了吧唧的论坛体

by Togo13



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, 论坛体
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Togo13/pseuds/Togo13
Summary: 清水论坛体小甜饼
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 9





	扯了吧唧的论坛体

北山茶水间》明星区〉Queen有对象了是真的吗？【热门】

#1楼主  
【图片】【图片】【图片】  
早上我的圈内好友发给我的，真的假的？

#2   
？？？一看标题吓死人，实际啥也没有。就三张图片咋就有对象了？不就是在补妆的照片吗？

#3  
………楼上你漏了一个很重要的信息啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！

#4  
我不信！！！姐姐是我的！！！Elsa大人上我！！

#5  
四楼的兄弟你是不是忘了Queen的性别是O啊，如果您愿意做O下受当我没说。这三张图好清晰啊，工作人员拍的？

#6  
？？？elsa不是没有绯闻嘛？咋了咋了？这三张图角度不错啊，prprpr

#7  
不是最近没有拍摄计划，只是在《冰雪大冒险》的综艺里客串嘛？

#8  
在挪威拍摄好羡慕啊。这个和对象有关系吗？

#9楼主  
你们就没有仔细看照片吗？看Queen的脖子啊！脖子！

#10暗海快递  
脖子？其中一张图上似乎有不太明显的雪花图案，似乎是白色的。怎么了？

#11  
标记？

#12  
》11啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！是谁干的？！

#13  
凎！真的是标记吗？！

#14  
会不会是节目化妆？

#15  
》14一个在挪威的美食节目要在脖子上化妆吗？啊？！还tm是雪花纹！！！

#16  
Snow Queen达成👏 所以对象圈外人？不知道为什么我好高兴啊

#17  
还没确定就是标记呢，玩意不是咋办？

#18  
不是就不是呗。我更好奇如果是，按照elsa的性格对方会是什么角色。 我家女王App18何人可以拿下她！！！

#19  
@Seven 楼主，这图是啥时候拍的？今天吗？

#20  
好漂亮的雪花啊。不愧是我的女王，连标记都这么漂亮

#21楼主  
》19奥兄说是今天早上补妆的时候拍下的。所以，是真的有对象了？

#22芳心纵火犯  
是标记就是有，不是标记就是节目需要？

#23  
看起来好淡啊，这是白色还是什么颜色？感觉有点点蓝色在里面

#24  
我信了物理学博士人设。来来，大家来下注。对象是圈内还是圈外，不可多下哈

#25  
虽然很心痛，但我还是为崽崽有对象感到高兴。Queen的对象应该会很好看吧，毕竟平时就非常的…有设计感

#26  
我居然有一种突然当妈妈的感觉。普通情况不应该是大家讨伐那个标记了elsa的人吗？

#27  
因为Queen太禁欲了，所以好奇心大过天？

#28  
作为接触过真人的粉丝，负责的说一句。为什么这个女人可以把禁欲和色气结合的那么好啊！！！哪个混蛋夺走了我的！！！我要挑战！！！

#29  
出现了呢。楼主的逻辑就是，Elsa脖子上出现了类似标记的存在，所以认为有对象是吗？万一只是单纯找了一个Alpha标记自己来缓解发情期问题呢？不一定就是对象啊

#30  
29楼有点道理。但是以我多年对Queen的分析来看，这标记很有可能是（结婚）对象留下的。

#31  
唔。我记得Elsa对这种事看的比较重要吧？都有点传统的感觉了。如果真的是标记者，那对象应该是没跑了。这么一分析我好失落啊……

#32  
已经上热搜了…我有些担心极端粉闹事。

#33  
我的心在两种拔凉拔凉之间来回蹦哒。为什么大早上就要看这种事，就算来搞事我们对象是谁也好啊。

#34  
这种偷拍哪会说啊。我压标记者是圈外人，我不觉得圈内有什么人有那本事。

#35  
圈外人士+1。 圈内关系好的都有对象了

#36  
有人在剧组工作吗？照片是今天的，那多半是这几天的事。elsa一周前才进组拍摄呢

#37  
说好的狗仔呢？怎么这个时候都和瞎了一样？

#38 化身疾风吧  
我就说一句，大冒险剧组在阿塔霍兰集团下属酒店休整。

#39  
我就冒险和大家赌不一样的，我压圈内。

#40  
》38那个五星的森林酒店？是剧组太有钱还是资本任性？

#41  
…………阿塔霍兰。

#42  
我想到了我家安俊一🤣

#43  
集团总裁颜值太高也是罪过啊。……不对啊，集团老总和咱们家quenn有什么关系？

#44  
》43姓氏一样？

#45  
这个世界上姓Arendelle的又不只有那两个人。

#46  
就没人好奇过吗？

#47  
这么大跨界，好奇个屁。两个人完全没有交集好吗？

#48  
除了姓氏一样，两个没有任何关系。哦，除了那些拉娘和喜欢搞AO的人

#49  
？？？这楼是歪了吗？不是讨论Queen的对象，怎么变成讨论某集团总裁？？长得再好看也是生意人啊，而且你有见过elsa代言阿塔霍兰家的产品吗？

#50  
没有吧？不记得了

#51  
》50是不晓得吧。阿塔霍兰涉及的领域很广，有些药就是阿塔霍兰制药公司的。

#52楼主  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！Queen她！！！承认是标记了啊！！！！

#53  
？？？？！！！什么？承认了？？？标记？

#54  
不要啊！！！！！

#55  
截图截图！！！啊啊啊啊！啊妈！我女儿终于嫁出去了

#56  
我心脏有点不好。要缓缓

#57楼主  
是爱人啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！呜呜呜，我想看你对象姐姐。

#58  
楼主要哭了。哈哈哈哈哈。elsa给对象的评价好高啊

#59  
哈哈哈哈，凎。推博直接炸了，工作人员辛苦啦。

#60  
好事还是…坏事呢。不知道啊

#61  
？？？官宣了？？？

#62  
各家CP粉都在发疯，xs 看一下这次哪家会笑到最后呢。

#63  
下注了，下注了啊。承认了标记，以为着见到嫂子or姐夫的日子也不远了！圈内圈外下注了啊

#64  
我用一盒巧克力蛙压圈外

#65  
有种等待股市开盘的风雨欲来之感。涨停跌停在此一役

#66大地之主  
我也说一件事：今天是允许近亲结婚法律正式生效的日子。

#67  
？？？ 我刚刚从推博过来。首页卡死了，我还以为我手机坏了

#68  
近亲婚姻法生效和Elsa公开标记有一克朗关系？

#69  
》68某种程度还真有克朗关系。大家都不扒一下E某的人际关系吗？

#70  
早几年不都扒干净了？

#71  
我为推博的程序员默哀。说好可以顶住10项重大新闻的呢？咋elsa姐姐光官宣标记就卡到无法刷新，行不行啊

#72  
官宣对象那天咋办？疯狂加班？

#73  
《冰雪大冒险》预告片播放暴涨，xs

#74  
美零只是飞行嘉宾最多待个兩三期吧。又不是常驻，而且都已经录完一期了。最多在挪威再待两周？

#75  
这雪花真漂亮。别的群已经有人准备包机去挪威踩点了

#76  
阿塔霍兰怎么会赞助这个综艺？

#77  
挪威粉丝群已经有人出发了

#78  
好多粉丝群已经暴动了www

#79  
所以姐夫会长多好看呢

#80  
》69科罗纳家的养女，你想扒更多人家也不让啊

#81  
对哦，Elsa是被科罗纳家领养的。

#82  
推博还没恢复。我去群里看看那帮人跑哪去了

#83  
？？？为什么阿塔霍兰的股票这个时候会涨？？

#84  
安俊一真有你的

#85  
这真的不是故意炒作吗？

#86  
至少我在的CP大群里水深火热。都在等官宣

#87  
已经开始掐圈内还是圈外的人果优秀了。这群人闲得慌

#88  
》35你说的莫不是科罗纳家的Rapunzel？

#89  
推博还卡着，大家有没有兴趣开盘猜赌多久？  
我猜还要三个小时。

#89  
》88 如果不是Rapunzel和Eugene已经订婚了，我都要怀疑自产自销了😂

#90  
已经有人到酒店踩点了【图片】【图片】为什么大家在这种情况下动力特别充足啊？

#91  
结果只有一部分后勤组在酒店，大部分人马在拍摄现场【图片】

#92  
》89 Elsa身边的圈内好友不是结婚了就是订婚了。没几个单着的😛

#93楼主  
这楼是歪了还是没歪啊？ 不管了，最新消息【图片】摄制组开车去【古堡】遗址拍摄了

#94  
受不了CP群里吵的不可开交的我，来论坛清净清净。我压五个小时内，程序员求生不得 求死不能。Elsa的对象是圈外人。如果不是直播吃键盘（巧克力ver）

#95  
楼上的，有本事吃真货啊！

#96  
【古堡】是那个在海湾边那个遗址吗？那个不是文化遗迹，限制人数进入的吗？咋办到的哦？

#97 IMax的微笑  
剧组提前申请预约了，而且不带大型摄影设备进去。这部分单纯是为了满足寻找美食中冒险的部分

#98大地之主  
挪威官方很看重这座遗迹的，为了能进去拍摄费了不少心思。

#99  
我有点理解阿塔霍兰赞助这个节目的理由了。

#100  
家乡宣传

#101  
家乡宣传

#102  
家乡宣传

#103帕斯卡卡卡  
回来回来回来！ 推博可以刷新了！！！

#104  
我来啦，推博博。

#105  
剧组官推被淹了哈哈哈哈哈😂

#106  
Elsa疯狂涨粉中

#107  
cp群里一堆人哭嚎着要退坑，XS

#108  
拉娘群里倒是一片祥和。甚至还开始整理EA糖包，不是，这cp有糖吗？

#109  
有？

#110  
伏黛都能拉，更别说……姓氏相同的AO

#111 因纽特帝王蟹教教徒  
我要发动我的技能！我要潜行去偷窥EA！

#112  
大家都在什么群里捞消息啊？有个准头吗？  
感觉不同的群，天气差别太大🤔

#113  
不过美食和冒险这种搭配，真的没问题吗？我一集都没看过，就听身边的人提起过。说很好看，但是看名字没有欲望

#114  
》导演拍的很好哦。而且冒险部分，意外的有张力呢。而且是半剧本模式，有第五集全员大失败结局。真是笑死我了。强烈安利，不可错过的美食与冒险之旅🥳

#115  
嗯？？？等一下哈，第一季是12集。现在播了9集，两天前前导演还说第10集剪完了。So……

#116  
》115没有人可以接受腌鲱鱼🤣 这部综艺最大的门槛居然是名字，因为太像迪家PG动画嘛wwwww

#117  
冒险可是要堵上性命的啊（Adam咆哮）

#118  
》115 第七集名场面wwww 官方真的会搞事，如果Elsa真的已经拍完一期的话，最新的第10集就是姐姐初登场。

#119  
我要看！！官方快放预告！

#120  
这真的不是故意的吗？

#121  
你是说官方故意还是Elsa故意？

#122  
我看是标记者故意的吧。宣誓主权什么的  
这片子在挪威可火了。网络上播放量也很出色

#123  
》112 现在什么群都在传小道消息，如果信不过就等官方吧。

#124  
姐妹们燥起来，宣传极地美食的时刻到了！

#125  
》116“就算有人的信息素是这个味我也不会动心的。”“不如说那人也太惨了吧。”Moana和灰姐的吐槽我笑了一个下午

#126  
【图片】【图片】靠！这是阿塔霍兰老总的车（之一）！！！ 总部的人去摄制组了！！！

#127楼主  
凎 阿塔霍兰官方发推了  
【古堡风景图】  
铭刻历史，展望未来@冰雪大冒险  
【传统美食图】【腌鲱鱼】

#128  
没有腌鲱鱼就完美了

#129  
官方玩梗www

#130  
腌鲱鱼是没有未来的

#131  
【图片】【图片】前线姐妹发来的路透，发现了吗？Elsa不在剧组里

#132  
》24我压圈外。作为拉娘党成员，无压力投EA一票🤣 中了我请27个同好吃DQ

#133  
》131 内部消息，Elsa提前去古堡里探路了。15分钟后就回来。但是一个人啥都没带上

#134  
而且，我看到了Kai先生却没看到安某人。其中必有玄机

#135  
》133怕不是要去见某人哦哦哦哦

#136  
拉娘群兴奋到炸锅了www 

#137  
同框既是糖。咋的，这对难道是同时没有出现就是糖吗？扣糖也不带这样嗑的

#138  
我待的唯粉群里一半嚷着要退坑一半喊着要见嫂子😅

#139  
我这边cp粉群意外的佛了。说要等官宣

#140  
你神仙姐姐亲自选的对象还不满意？

#141  
满不满意先让大家看一下。我想蛮多应该不反感elsa有对象而是担心有没有人配得上？

#142  
》141大家对Elsa审美这个时候就没有信心了吗？！ 那可是休闲服都是高定女王陛下啊！啊！ 大家有点信心好不好！！！

#143  
楼上说出我的心声。女王的审美哪次让大家失望了？

#144  
腌鲱鱼

#145  
…………xs

#146  
腌鲱鱼

#147  
腌鲱鱼

#148  
这么说来？？？

#149  
不，如果真的是EA请不要拿腌鲱鱼做聘礼。

#150  
那鱼挺好吃的啊🧐

#151  
Elsa七大不可思议之一

#152  
大家有没有发现，这次所有的狗仔营销号都特别安静吗？ 如果是别的人，家族关系早就扒了底透。这回，只是凑热闹耶。

#153  
不是保密特别好就是压着了。现在小道消息满天飞，搞事主力yxh却没啥动静真的很奇怪。

#154  
搬小板凳，准备吃瓜看戏。

#156  
第十集明天上线哦

#157  
emmm 这时间算好的吗？

#158  
预告已经出来了。prprpr我女神

#159  
凎哦，预告这么快就上热搜了

#160  
这集的预告意外的正经啊，还以为会蹭热度多剪elsa的镜头咧

#161  
啊，这湖这水这光！我想去挪威

#162楼主  
我哥哥都来问我大冒险好看不了。他一个十级味痴，都来咨询我。这节目又火了一把

#163  
好事好事。有收视率就有更多人知道elsa 啦啦啦

#164  
借着热搜的劲安利给身边的小伙伴叻www 顺便让大家知道阿塔霍兰的产品有多好

#165前线前线最前线  
人从古堡出来了！！！【图片】【图片】【图片】

#166  
可以看到雀斑，确定了是第一时间的无修图

#167楼主  
嘎啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！

#168  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

#169  
戒指！！！之前一直没有带的！！！

#170  
求求前线的姐妹拍清楚些！啊啊啊啊啊啊！妈妈我好兴奋！！！Elsa笑得好开心啊！我信了！

#171  
我刚刚听到我隔壁的妹妹在嚎叫，家里不止我一个人追明星啊？

#172  
在高地的我听到了疯狂的快门声。有在拍摄组的姐妹吗？求戒指近照！就冲姐姐这笑容，咱们嫂子是真爱！！！

#173  
这…啊啊啊啊这tm是订婚戒指吗啊啊啊！

#174盖小尔红娘  
大家要珍惜哦【银色雪花纹戒指·jpg】

#175  
》啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我好了！！！

#176  
这戒指真漂亮。为啥Elsa带在左手上？有什么讲究吗？

#177  
》176左撇子？

#178  
快点让我们见嫂子！

#179  
快让我们见嫂子！就算只有手指也好！！！

#180  
我要买Elsa微笑原片，请和我联系。价格好说

#181  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊。 我开始担心推博了

#182  
没事，还扛得住！

#183  
艸，笑死我。那群兔崽子全都因为戒指和微笑图嚎着不出坑🤣 说出坑是敌人，要不要这么搞笑 

#184  
》183大概是直男Beta的爱？

#185  
谁不爱elsa？！ 》174这张图好清楚啊，红娘大大还有吗？

#186  
》179看你立的flag！！！  
【截图】  
Elsa·Arendelle  
1分钟前来自Havisk  
Arendelle订婚  
[交握的双手.jpg]

#187  
艸啊啊啊啊啊啊！ 真的订婚了啊！

#188  
》179 你说看张脸也好啊！我们现在只能看到嫂子的手指！！！

#189  
嫂子的手指也好漂亮啊啊啊啊啊啊

#190  
嫂子的手是我的菜啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

#191  
看手识人。嫂子肯定是个大美人

#192  
我嗑还不行吗。这张图谁拍的？？疑惑.jpg

#193  
推博又炸了，笑死

#194  
群里都疯了，开始显微镜想找这个人是哪位

#195  
显微镜女孩告诉你，有手就找得到人。

#196  
这又细又长的手prpr 就是没姐姐白，可惜

#197  
》196您要求太高了，没几个人能白过Elsa啊

#198  
我吉良boki永续

#199  
第一次打心里为自己是一个手控感到自豪

#200  
CP群里开始精分了www 一会说这人就是自己正主一会说这手配不上Elsa。要不要这么真实，现在就开始酸？

#201  
我对未来的嫂子充满了信心。甚至包好了红包

#202  
甚至包好了红包

#203  
甚至包好了红包

#204  
这手是哪位大佬的呢？

#205楼主  
我在的那个群对比了一圈发现不是圈内的。骨骼比例对不上，肤色也不一样

#206  
AO群里找到了……

#207  
？？？AO？

#208  
我也看到了，基本上没跑了。虽然原因很扯

#209楼主  
扯？啥玩意？

#210  
居然是因为学校宣讲会……我还没毕业还有机会看到真人

#211  
》别买关子了快说是谁啊！

#212  
都上热搜了……

#213  
真不愧是显微镜女孩们啊……这都能扒出来

#214  
Omega天赋加成？

#215  
居然是她……

#216Anna·Arendelle  
就是我。

———————此贴已封————————


End file.
